Many classes of vehicles, such as pick-up trucks, dump trucks, sport utility vehicles (SUVs), Jeeps, and other vehicles, are raised off the ground to an extent that may make it difficult to enter the vehicle cab or access portions of the vehicle. Such vehicles or trucks may be equipped with accessories such as externally mounted side boards, running boards, side bars, or other step assemblies to provide a surface upon which a person may step, or stand when attempting to access the cab or other portion of the vehicle.